


Amor ex oculis oriens in pectus cadit

by ColonelSoapScum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background poly between the boys, Future-business-owner!Noctis, M/M, Model AU, Model!Gladio, Model!Ignis, Multi, Photographer!Prompto, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Trans!Prompto, more tags will be added as chapters update, so much platonic and romantic between them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelSoapScum/pseuds/ColonelSoapScum
Summary: “Love is borne by the eye and sinks into the heart”The Lucianis a modeling agency in Insomnia run by Regis Lucis Caelum. Ignis Scientia is a famous model employed by Regis and is rumored to be one of the most difficult models to work with. He is said to change photographers like he changes clothes. Noctis, the son of Regis, thinks his best friend Prompto is up for the job. For Prompto, the option of working with someone he is head over heels with may prove to be more trouble than it's worth.





	Amor ex oculis oriens in pectus cadit

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! Finally! I've had this idea for months now, and I've just been too busy in recent times to get going on this. The idea started with my love and adoration or Promnis and a strangers to lovers story between them. And I figured what better than Prompto falling in love doing what he loves to do.
> 
> This POV will switch off! Probably every chapter, unless stated otherwise. 
> 
> Thank you to Nat for helping inspire me to conceive this idea.  
> And also thank you to [tsunderestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm) for beta reading to get me started!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“Noct. I can’t do this. I am _definitely_ not cut out for this sort of thing. I photograph still life and nature and just take a bunch of candid shots. I was even able to snap a picture of a bolt of lightning coming down from the sky!” Prompto stopped walking and took a dramatic, deep breath while raising his hands to the sky. “But _THE_ Ignis Scientia?!” 

Prompto’s history with models was limited to the ones that worked at Noctis’ family business. There weren’t too many, but Ignis was one of them that Prompto kept an eye on. Perhaps, too much. 

“Prom, you accepted this job offer, like, a week ago. You had more than enough time for this to sink in.” Noctis stopped in front of _The Lucian_ modeling agency building to look back at his visibly distraught best friend. “I told you that Specs needed a new photographer and you would be perfect for the job. All you have to do is meet him today and see how he works.” he walked over to Prompto to grab his arm. The blonde was resisting.

“You asked me while I was half drunk. That is not how things work, dude.” Prompto groaned and dragged his feet behind Noctis as he was pulled through the front doors. He eventually gave up and let his arm hang limp in Noctis’ grip. “What if he doesn’t like me? I heard that he doesn’t like many people. And he’s always so serious! You said he’s really harsh on his photographers! If I screw up, I’m toast!”

“You’re so dramatic, Prom. Specs is great, he’ll like you.”

“Easy for you to say, you two have been close your entire life.”

“Yeah? Even more of a reason for me to know he’ll like you.”

Prompto sighed and resigned himself to his fate. He straightened up and walked normally behind Noctis, letting his hand linger in his friend’s until Noctis eventually let go to gesture around him. Prompto was about to get the ‘Noctis tour’: where the cafeteria was, where the bathrooms were, and a few of the offices and studios. In other words, the bare minimum of what Noctis wanted to do. A more extensive tour would have to be done by someone else.

The entire building was a large, prestigious building surrounded in glass. According to Noctis, it was some of the best architecture in Insomnia aside from the government building, and it definitely showed. Prompto was impressed inside and out, if not slightly overwhelmed by it all. He had always grown up looking at buildings such as these, watching people in rich fashion walk in and out of them. He had always been on the outside, taking snapshots of the people and the scenery. To be a part of this culture, however, was something else entirely.

The cafeteria that Noctis first showed him had extremely good looking choices for foods, and they were making Prompto’s stomach growl thinking about it. He particularly had an eye for the build your own sandwich bar. Making a mental note to eat lunch there later, he followed after Noctis. Prompto admired the other food options, and didn’t realize Noctis had stopped before leaving the cafeteria. He nearly bumped into his friend’s back, who was looking at a familiar face.

“Prompto! I am glad you were able to make it today.”

“O-of course, sir! Thank you very much for the opportunity to work here.” Prompto gave a small bow. He straightened his back and came face to face with Noctis’ father. Regis was the CEO of the modeling agency, and one of the reasons Prompto was given a chance in the first place. 

“I have no doubts that you will fit right in. I hope that my son has given you a thorough tour thus far?” Regis looked over at Noctis, and grinned when he didn’t get a direct answer from him. 

“Well, so far Noctis has showed me the cafeteria.” Prompto spoke with a grin on his face. 

“We just started, Dad.” Noctis followed up with a slight pout. He knew full well he should have brought Prompto in hours earlier, but sleeping in was such a wonderful thing. 

“I see, there is plenty of time in the day left though! How are you doing, Prompto?” Regis turned to the blonde and noted the camera that seemed to be forever hanging off of his neck. The strap was old from wear, and one could barely make out the starry pattern that was once there.

“Good, sir! I’m just a little nervous is all…” Prompto shuffled his feet and fiddled with his camera. He had known Noctis since they were in high school, and naturally he knew Regis quite well. He was like a second father to him. Or, maybe a first father. His dad was almost never around, which resulted in Prompto being at the Lucis Caelum mansion more often than not. He even had his own room, however most of the time he ended up sleeping curled around Noctis.

Regis laughed and placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Don’t be nervous, son! You’re a born natural, and I’m sure Ignis will love to have you around. He should already be up in the studio.”

“Yeah, we’re making our way there eventually. Is Gladio working too?” Noctis tried to ignore the grin on his father’s face at the mention of the model. 

“I believe so! A full house today! Busy as always. I always love to see the gears turning and beautiful outcomes.” Regis looked at his watch and his eyebrows perked up. “Goodness, I’m late for a meeting. Good luck today boys.” he started to walk and stopped himself, leaning a little more on his cane. “If you get lost, just call me.” he gave Noctis a wink, to which Noctis responded with a groan, and walked passed the boys with a wave.

Prompto gave a small wave back as he watched Regis walk away. “Have you gotten lost before?”

“I was ten. Dad hasn’t let me live it down since. End of story, let's move on.”

Noctis spent the next half hour walking through the various offices where artists worked on the company magazine, photo editing and other various tasks. Prompto thought it was cool being able to see the behind the scenes work, although not necessarily something he would enjoy doing. The thought of editing his photos was pretty foreign to him, as most of them turned out exactly how he wanted them. But, he understood when certain elements in photos must be taken care of properly. 

When Noctis and Prompto made it to the top floor with all the different studios, Prompto noticed Noctis was looking around every corner a bit more thoroughly. He raised an eyebrow in question, and started to look around himself. However, he was unsure of what he was looking for exactly. The large windows in the hallway caught his eye, as the view of the city was beautiful. Instinctively while walking, Prompto brought his camera up to look through the viewfinder. After snapping a satisfying picture, he looked down at his work. It wasn’t long before he hit something rather hard, but also soft to the touch at the same time. His cheek hit skin, and when Prompto brought a hand up to stabilize him from falling over, he touched something very slick. 

“Wha-” Prompto started to speak as he panned up to be face to face with a tattooed chest. He stared into the eyes of an eagle’s head which began at the man’s left pectoral. From there, feathers branched out everywhere it seemed. A rather large, muscular neck was attached to the broadest pair of shoulders littered with tattooed feathers that spread out from the eagle’s head. This man’s upper torso had to be the most stunning Prompto had ever had the pleasure of seeing. He absentmindedly licked his lips as he finally settled his eyes on the face of the man those beautiful features belonged to. “Oh…” It didn’t even occur to him that the man was only wearing a pair of tight boxer briefs.

A smile grew on the man’s face as he gently swung a small towel over one of his shoulders. “You must be Prompto! It’s good to finally meet you after all I’ve heard about you. Welcome aboard!” his voice was low and gravelly, and Prompto could feel it resonating in his bones.

“Prom, this is Gladio.” Noctis had been standing next to Gladio the entire time, Prompto couldn’t take his eyes off of the large man to notice.

“Wait? Gladio? THIS is your new boyfriend???” He immediately felt bad for eyeing up Gladio like he had been the last thirty seconds. However, a part of him was thankful for the opportunity to see this beautiful man for himself. “Congrats, dude.”

Gladio let out a hearty laugh, while Noctis was turning a nice shade of pink. Noctis had told Prompto about a month ago that he had started dating one of the models, but Prompto never expected someone like this. He was pleased though, he knew how hard it was for Noctis to find someone to connect with. Prompto was one of the only people for a long time that Noctis had been able to stay close with.

“I appreciate the sentiment, Prompto. You’re not so bad yourself.” Prompto’s ears went red at that statement. Was this man for real? “Maybe now that we’ve met, Noct will be less shy about inviting me over to hang out. You meet up with Iggy yet?”

“No, we’re on our way there now. Your big muscles got in the way.” Noctis looked up at Gladio, and they exchanged a look that made Prompto grin from ear to ear. They really were cute.

“Call me after you’re done, I’m heading to the showers then the gym.” Gladio kissed the top of Noctis’ head and patted Prompto on the shoulder before walking away and around the corner to the elevator.

Noctis watched his boyfriend turn the corner and turned his attention back to Prompto, who still had a grin on his face. “What?”

“Your boyfriend is hot. Just saying.”

\---

The tour came to an end when Noctis finally led Prompto to the last studio, which was currently being occupied by the model Prompto would be working with. Taking pictures of someone. For money. Prompto was really being hired as a model photographer and it hit him all at once. His nerves were shooting through the roof and he was sure if he gripped his camera any harder he would crack the casing.

As soon as they walked through the studio door, they were in a large room with a much higher ceiling than the hallway. There was a small room off to the corner separated with half walls from the rest of the room with chairs and some refreshments. The rest was too dark to see, until his eyes met with a large backdrop and a series of lights on stands. A girl who looked younger than Prompto and Noctis were was taking pictures of a subject who was dressed in a very nice looking suit. It looked like it cost more than Prompto’s entire college tuition. 

Upon further inspection, Prompto could see the model was very tall, likely over six feet. Those slender legs were keeping a powerful stance, covered in dark grey slacks, and standing in a very shiny pair of loafers. His hips were slender, slightly hidden by the jacket that hugged his waist slightly before expanding with his chest and shoulders. His arms were posed with his hands holding onto the front of his jacket, tugging it slightly forward. It looked like he was wearing gloves as well. The man had a slender, yet strong looking neck and his chin was raised. His skin looked soft and almost glowing under the bright lights. Hiding his eyes however were a pair of sunglasses; Prompto noticed the aviator style. His father wore those kind often. To finish off the model’s look, his hair was swept upwards. Part of it was falling to the side, giving him a slightly tousled look. 

Prompto was smitten all over again.

He couldn’t believe the person he was seeing. It was one thing seeing him in pictures and magazines, but in person was a sight to behold. The model looked slightly like royalty, and the way he moved with each pose stirred up a feeling in the pit of Prompto’s gut. This was the guy Prompto was being hired to photograph. 

“...mpto? Prom?” a familiar voice came into clarity next to Prompto, and he was brought back to reality with a jerk of his shoulder. Noctis was smirking when Prompto looked over at him. 

“What?”

“Dude, you’re drooling.”

Prompto snapped out of his frozen state and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. He really was. This was embarrassing. It only got worse when he saw the model coming closer, with the photographer next to him.

“Hi! I’m Prompto Argentum!” his voice was louder than he expected it to be, and with volume came a crack in pitch. “I’m the new photographer! Pleased to meet you!!” 

The man stopped, looking down at the nervous new hire. He raised an eyebrow, otherwise he held a fairly neutral gaze. “Ignis Scientia.” he held out his hand to offer a shake. “Hired a new photographer already, hm? You’re very eager. Let’s hope that is used to your advantage.”

Prompto stared at the gloved hand. He gingerly took it for an attempted strong handshake but it turned out loose and small. He brought his line of sight back up to Ignis’ face to get a better look at his features. His skin was mole ridden, however they were slightly muted by the make up on his face. He had a scar on his lip and his nose, from what he could tell. They were kind of sexy, Prompto thought. 

A few moments had passed in complete silence. Prompto realized that Ignis hadn’t said anything else, and was still holding onto his hand. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s quite alright,” Ignis took his hand away when Prompto finally let go of it. He adjusted his sunglasses and looked beside him at the girl. “Iris, I’m returning to my dressing room.”

“Alright Iggy! I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” Iris responded, and waved at Ignis as he walked towards the door.

“Bright and early, as always.”

Prompto watched Ignis close the door behind him, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Did… did I offend him? He noticed me staring. I don’t think he likes me.”

“What are you talking about?” Noctis raised an eyebrow in question.

“Don’t worry, he’s still in working mode. He’s really quite carefree!” Iris smiled and grabbed Prompto’s hand to shake. “I’m Iris Amicitia! I’m Iggy’s personal assistant, I talked to you briefly on the phone.”

Prompto snapped out of his daze and nodded. “Yeah! Oh, yeah! Thank you, for the job I mean. I saw you taking pictures of him, were you the photographer before?”

“Nah, I just do it from time to time when I need to fill in. Iggy has a hard time keeping photographers.”

“He’s picky about his pictures.” Noctis chimed in.

“No! Not picky, just very particular. He only wants quality pictures. I value that in a model, it is his face being put on billboards and magazines afterall!” Iris giggled and swung her arms behind her, leaning in closer to Prompto. “I’ve seen your portfolio, and I’m very impressed. Are you excited to start?”

Prompto nodded right away. “Yes! I believe so. Just… a little anxious about it. I don’t want to screw up.”

“I think you will fit in just fine.” Iris stretched her arms over her head and stood up straight. “Confidence is key. Seven in the morning is when our day begins, so come prepared! Feel free to hang out the rest of the day, we can go through human resources together.”

Prompto watched Iris walk by then looked at his friend, mirroring the crooked smile he was being given. “Noct, don’t look at me like that. Iris said I’ll be fine!”

“I saw how starstruck you were. Don’t fall in love with the model before you even begin, Prom.”

Prompto elbowed his friend in the chest. “Hey, I won’t! I gotta stay professional, right?”

“Yeah, right. Prompto ‘The Professional’ Argentum.”

“No~oct!”

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will start infrequent as I finish up my last semester of college, but I'll do my best to keep the ball rolling! Thanks again!


End file.
